The invention concerns an automobile vehicle door lock using an electrical or mechanical control for opening and locking/unlocking.
FIG. 1 shows an automobile vehicle V whose longitudinal direction is labeled X, the transverse direction Y and the vertical direction Z. The lock is generally mounted in the rear edge of a door, the edge lying in a plane substantially parallel to the vertical transverse plane YZ of the vehicle, when the door is closed.